Skysail Village
"This happy little village has prospered for many years under the kindness of the castle to the west. You may want to come back here someday." - In-game description Skysail Village is the first town visited in the game. It is located northwest of Castle Hall. Upon first visiting, the player has to retrieve a special package for the TaskMaker. Skysail is also one of the smallest villages in the game, consisting only of five "buildings". The bottom-left one conceals two Goblins and a pair of gloves; the bottom-middle one conceals several NPCs, two more Goblins plus a small supply of weapons; the top-middle one contains the infamous "2 DIG" shovel room (text walls removed in v2.0.1 and above), a wand, a sword and a Centipede; the upper-right one conceals more monsters plus an Auto Teller; and the bottom right one reveals a path to the TaskMaker's package. The path to the goal is revealed by tripping floor switches in a certain order, then turning off a force field. Inside this chamber are two White Gargoyles. Objective *Obtain the TaskMaker's package. Monsters NPCs Treasures Northern shore *Bronze Dagger: 14,73 *Bronze Sword: 26,89 Kobold Master's Island *Halt Time: 15,37 *Silver sword: 15,34 Lonely Island *Stealth Boomerang: 15,20 North Building *Fly swatter: 32,62 *Old album: 43,73 *Checkers: 43,82 *U stink potion: 37,88 *Instant Vacation: 32,84 *Bronze Dagger: 35,90 Not so secret room *Revive agility: 37,74 *Skeleton key: 37,75 *Platinum piece: 37,76 *Skeleton key: 38,74 *Silver pieces: 38,75 *Skeleton key: 38,76 Killer Rabbit Lair *Platinum piece: 40,85 *Gold piece: 40,86 *Electrum piece: 40,87 *Silver piece: 40,88 *Copper piece: 40,89 *Silver piece: 40,90 *Platinum piece: 40,91 *Electrum piece: 40,92 *Gold piece: 41,92 *Gold piece: 42,92 *Platinum piece: 43,92 *Platinum piece: 43,91 *Electrum piece: 43,90 *Electrum piece: 43,89 *Copper piece: 43,88 *Copper piece: 43,87 *Platinum piece: 43,86 *Silver piece: 43,85 *Silver piece: 42,85 *Gold piece: 41,85 Southeast building *Book: 55,63 *Gold pieces: 66,91 *Blow gun: 55,83 *Home cooked meal: 59,70 *Gold piece: 71,53 *Potion o' plenty: 65,79 *Silver bracers: 68,81 *Bar o' gold: 67,82 *Bar o' platinum: 69,82 *'Package': 68,82 Southwest building *Leather Gloves: 69,23 South Center Building *Leather boots: 54,34 *Meal: 65,31 *Garbage: 62,37 *Garbage, Skeleton key x3: 58,37 *Bones: 54,31 *Spear: 65,43 *Iron rations x2,Rations x2: 58,47 *Whip: 57,50 *Gold pieces: 58,51 *Electrum pieces: 59,51 *Silver pieces: 60,51 *Copper pieces: 61,51 *Gold pieces: 62,51 *Sword: 63,48 *Axe: 63,49 *Mace: 63,50 Northwest building *Brewski: 42,48 *Picnic basket: 42,50 *Meal: 43,50 *Long sword: 35,35 *Bar o' platinum: 32,48 *Wand o' lightning: 33,50 *Shovel: 32,46 Utilities & Shops *Auto teller: 36,15 *Recycle bin: 36,17 *Auto teller: 32,83 Map Hidden areas * There are two small islands at the top of the village: On the first is a Stealth Boomerang, but it's not visible from the shore - it must be reached by summoning a ship. The second island can be seen from the shore, and holds a Halt Time scroll guarded by a Kobold Master. A player could kill the Kobold with ranged weapons and use the Grasp spell to retrieve the items, or take a summoned ship to reach it physically. * In the upper-right building, there is a hidden sub-room containing a large amount of treasure and a very powerful monster (Killer Rabbit). This room is only accessible via Ethereal Potion or Passwall. With X-ray vision, one could also Grasp the treasure, avoiding a tough fight. Category:Locations